mundomusicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Susu suki... Daisuki!
full|center|335 px Letra Inglés: H-h-h-hey, hey, a moment please? If you're busy, I'm sorry Just a little, hey, just a little would be nice We can hang out and chat What are we gonna do? What should we do? Well... how bout we play a game? We should play Shiritori Shirato"ri"... "ri"n.** Sorry, let's not continue... Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat? Well, for me... water will be fine You looked away from your monitor And immediately, I frantically simulated But despite this, you idiot, with you staring at me I feel thirsty, and can't speak anymore Whew... what should I do? You know, the truth is... No, I'm too afraid after all I want to tell you how I feel Why are these feelings so painful? H-h-h-hey, hey, a moment please? If you're busy, I'm sorry Just a little, hey, just a little would be nice We can hang out and chat What are we gonna do? What should we do? Well... we should play that ja-ja-janken Sorry, this is boring, huh? Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat? Well, for me... water will be fine But you know, by the way, suddenly... If you think this is silly, I'm sorry You might be surprised But I want you to listen, well... Whew... what should I do? You know, the truth is... No, I'm too afraid after all I want to tell you how I feel Why are these feelings so painful? You know, the truth is, I-I, I-I, well, well... You know, you--, ah... I, I'm sorry, wait... I-I... I-I, well, you know... You--, (I) li-- You know, the truth is that, I... I-- I, well, well, you know... You--, ah... I, I'm sorry, wait, well, you know Eh... I... It's you that I--! You know, I, it's you... You know, I, it's you... It's you that I... L-l-li-li, li-li, l...l... L-l-l-l, l--, l--, l--, l-- Liii, haa... I'm sorry, forget it ...Wait! L-l, l-l, l-l-l-l... L-l-l-l, l-- l-- l-- l-- L-- l--, l-l, l-l, l-- l-- I LIKE YOU, I LOVE YOU!!!! Japonés: *Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii isogashii nara, gomen sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii oshaberi ni tsukiatte dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka etto geemu demo suru shiritori shi yo shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n. gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara nodo ga kawai te koe de nai puha dou shiyou ano ne, jitsuha ru dame da, yappari kowai no kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni kono kimochi doushite kurushii no ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii isogashii nara, gomen sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii oshaberi ni tsukiatte dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka etto sore ja ja janken shiyo jankenpon aiko desho gomen ne, tsumaranai ne onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo okashii tte omottara gomen bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto puha dou shiyou *ano ne, jitsuhare dame da, yappari kowai no kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no ano ne, jitsuha, a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano ano ne, anata ga, aa, atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne, anata ga, su ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata atashi, ano, ano, ano ne, anata ga, aa atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne e eto, atashi anata no koto ga ano ne atashi anata no koto ano ne atashi anata no koto atashi wa anata ga su, su, susu, susu, su su susu susu, su, su, su, su, suu, waa gomen, wasure te matte! su, su, susu, susu susu susu susu, su su su su su, su, susu, susu, su su suki, daisuki!!!! Español: *o...o...o...oye, maestro ¿me permites un momento? perdón si estás ocupado un poco, aunque sea un poco, por favor hablemos ¿qué podría hacer? ¿qué podríamos hacer? ¿jugarías conmigo?... jugemos "shiritori" shirito ri....rin! pendón fui la ultima, dejemoslo así... ¿tienes hambre?, ¿deseas algo? bueno, yo solo quiero agua tus ojos se alejaron del monitor yo sólo disimulo desesperada aunque solo estes bromeando, cuando me ves me da vergüenza mi garganta se seca y no salen las palabras phuaa...¿qué debería hacer?, tu sabes, bueno, ahora... no puedo, me da miedo decirlo quiero decirte lo que siento, maestro este sentimiento, ¿porqué duele tanto? o...o...o...oye, maestro ¿me permites un momento? perdón si estás ocupado un poco, aunque sea un poco, por favor hablemos ¿qué podría hacer? ¿qué podríamos hacer? bueno, conoces el juego "piedra-papel-tijera" piedra, papel, tijera, yo escojo...tijera *lo siento, ha sido empate ¿tienes hambre?, ¿deseas algo? bueno, yo solo quiero agua tu sabes, por cierto, es un poco repentino pero... perdona si suena ridículo quizá te sorprenda pero, yo quiero entender tus sentimientos, tu sabes phuaa...¿qué debería hacer?, tu sabes, bueno, ahora... no, después de todo tengo miedo quiero decirte lo que siento, maestro este sentimiento, ¿porqué duele tanto? tu sabes, ahora, yo...yo...yo, bueno, tu sabes bueno, tu...yo...ah... lo siento, espera un momento yo...yo...yo, tu sabes, bueno... me...gus...em... tu sabes, ahora, yo...yo...yo, bueno, tu sabes tu...yo...ah...yo...perdona, espera, bueno, tu sabes bueno, me...gus...as tu sabes, yo...sobre eso, bueno, sobre ti quiero decir, acerca de eso...tu... me...me...me...me...me...me... gus, ah, perdona, por favor olvidalo, ¡NO! ¡espera! me...me...me...me...me...me... me gustas, ¡TE AMO! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Anime